new life
by odstpilot
Summary: After a nuclear war, the government decides on a new breeding program. Augments are paired with non-augments. Aang finds himself paired with Azula and her mother, Ursa.
1. Chapter 1

New life

Summary: After a nuclear war, the government decides on a new breeding program. Augments are paired with non-augments. Aang finds himself paired with Azula and her mother, Ursa.

Ch 1

 _August 23, 2044_

 _Order 3099_

 _After the great atomic war, a new regime takes over. The military is an augment-only society. With a depleted population after the war, the regime sees an opportunity. All surviving augments are to be wedded to non-augments, to continue and spread the augment genome._

A sonic boom was heard over the sky, as a flight of fighter jets flew on patrol. Aang looked ahead at his squadron and listened as they talked.

"Did you hear the news?" Sokka asked.

"We heard. All augments are to be paired to non-augments." Aang said.

"So, who do you think you will be paired with?" Katara asked.

The conversation was cut short, as an order was given to the pilots.

"Alpha squadron, head to sector 7. A massive protest is marching down capital square. Police are overwhelmed. You are ordered to drop your bombs and strafe the renegades."

"Copy that." Aang said.

Aang manipulated the controls of his plane, and his F-16 headed towards capital square, followed by his squadron.

"Aang, those are our fellow countrymen." Katara said.

"They're enemies of the state, Kat." Aang said.

Once they reached the target area, they dropped their bombs and fired their guns into the crowd. The pilots, high above the carnage, completed the gruesome task of killing the dissidents. When they exhausted the last of their munitions, they flew back to base.

Meanwhile, a high-ranking member of the military watched the carnage on a flat-screen TV. She grinned and laughed as the bombs went off, sending debris, shrapnel, and gore everywhere.

"Fools. They should know better than to challenge the government. The only reason our country is still standing, is because of our augments. Traitors. The lot of them." Azula said. The TV zoomed in on the lead plane, and a picture of the pilot appeared in the lower right corner.

The newsperson spoke about the pilot, Aang, and his accomplishments during the great war. Azula watched with interest. She knew of the new law, and that it was about to be put into effect. She grabbed her phone and dialed a number.

"The news? I'm watching it right now. I want to be paired with Aang, the augment pilot. Wait. Someone else has already claimed him? Who?!" Azula asked.

Azula rolled her eyes in response of the answer.

"My own mother. She's old enough to be his mother. Can the two of us be paired with Aang?" Azula asked.

…

 _Air force base 3b_

 _Outside City 17(the capital)_

Entering their quarters, an officer approached Aang.

"Aang, you've done our country great service." The officer said.

"Get to the point." Aang curtly said.

"In accordance to the new law, you are to be married. To General Azula, and her mother. Senator Ursa."

"What?!" Katara asked.

"Kat, what's the problem?" Sokka asked.

"Azula is a fucking nutjob! And god knows what her mother is like." She said.

"He doesn't have a choice. Aang, you'll need to head to the center of the capital." The officer said.

"When is the wedding?" Aang asked.

"In one week." The officer said.

One week wasn't enough time for anyone to prepare themselves upon just hearing the news. But that was his new orders. Aang spent the next day packing up his possessions, the few he had, and headed to the parking lot. There, he saw a jet black government car, with a guard holding an AK rifle, and had a gas mask on.

The guard opened the back door, waiting for him.

"Well, now starts my new life." Aang muttered to himself.

 _Next week_

Aang nervously looked at himself in the mirror. He had a suit on, as per tradition for the bride. He knew that this wouldn't be like any normal marriage. Political officers, and state police would be there, if only to be witnesses to the first augment non-augment wedding.

"Augment. The only think that's been enhanced is my eyesight, hand-eye coordination, and endurance. I'm no stronger than anyone else with my same build." Aang muttered.

Yet these traits allowed him to fight longer than his non-augmented friends and foes. Looking at his watch, he entered the chapel thru a side door and took his place at the altar. The atmosphere of the church was happier than the city it sat in. Aang looked closely at the crowd, and saw Toph, Zuko, Mai, Sokka, and a few of his friends.

The sound of an organ echoed from the walls. Aang looked at the end of the aisle and watched the door open. Two women walked thru, bathed in white clothing, the veil hiding their faces. They stood in front of Aang, opposite of the altar. A young boy came up with a box and handed it to the priest.

When the organ stopped playing, the priest spoke.

"We are gathered here today, to celebrate one of life's great moments. And to cherish the fact that these three children of God will be united."

' _Children of God? Did God ordain the atomic wars? Did God tell me and my pilots to bomb and strafe those protestors a week ago? Seems that God doesn't exist or doesn't give a shit about us.'_

The priest smiles and takes off the veils. Aang gets a good look at his new wives, though he's still questioning why he's being married to two women, instead of one.

' _Sure, the augments took a beating in the war, and the government refuses to disclose the total casualties. But do we have so few augments left? Is this what survival has come down to?'_

His wives are beautiful. They have black hair that goes past their shoulders. Their pale skin matches their dresses, and their gold eyes pierce Aang's own gray eyes. It was evident who was the mother and the daughter, as Ursa stood near 6 ft tall. Both were happy to see Aang and had big smiles on their faces.

Aang couldn't help but smile back.

"Will you three state your names?" the priest asked and motioned to the woman first.

"Azula."

"Ursa."

"I'm Aang."

"Aang, Ursa, and Azula. This ceremony is a blessing. A gift from the heavens. This ceremony will create a relationship that will last as long as you three permit. This is God's plan." The priest said.

Aang rolled his eyes in response. The priest then opened the box and handed Aang two rings.

"Aang, do you promise to cherish, love, and take care of these woman and sacrifice everything, including yourself, to keep them safe for as long as you live?" the priest asked.

"I do." Aang said.

"Azula, Ursa, do you promise to cherish, love, and take care of this man and sacrifice everything, including yourself, to keep him safe for as long as you live?" the priest asked.

"I do." Both said.

With that, the priest gave them their rings. After they put the rings on each other, the priest spoke.

"In the power invested in me, in the name of the father and the state, I pronounce you man and wives." He began to clap, and the congregation clapped as well.

Azula grabbed Aang and pulled him into a kiss. Ursa then pulled Aang aside and kissed him. Aang couldn't believe it. He survived the atomic war, and now he was living in C-17, for god knows how long.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch 2

To make the matching process work, the government had to plan and arrange everything. It was extravagant, like any other wedding. Even though Aang received the notice only a week ago, the wedding went off without a hitch.

"Not surprised. Probably had this planned for months." Aang said, when he noticed Ursa walking towards him.

"So, enjoying yourself dear?" she asked.

"I'm betting the government planned this since the end of the war." Aang said.

Ursa cupped his mouth with her hand, wanting him to be quiet. She noticed several civil protection guards. They were wearing gas masks, and were armed with stun batons and AK rifles.

"You want to dance?" Ursa asked.

"Love to." Aang said.

Ursa sighed in relief. She didn't want to incur the wrath of the police. They had to show that they were a couple, and produce a child within 2 years. Or ugly things would happen.

"How are we going to do this?" Aang asked.

"Mother and I can share you." Azula said, approaching Aang from behind. The music started, and Aang started dancing with Ursa. Ursa was surprised at Aang's dancing skills.

"Where did you learn to dance in the middle of an atomic war?" Ursa asked.

"Found the time. Could say the same for you." Aang said. He was suddenly torn from Ursa, and faced Azula.

"Dance with me, dear." Azula said.

Aang's heart did a double take. Her silky voice was persuasive, and had a soft yet threatening edge to it. The two started to dance, and it was clear Azula was the better dancer. Azula motioned for the music to be changed to a fast paced salsa.

Aang had to double time his footwork, just to keep up with Azula. It finished with Azula dipping him. She pulled him up, and Aang used the momentum to let his head fall forward and kiss Azula.

"I think we'll have a wonderful time, just the three of us." Azula said.

The trio headed to another government car, and once more there was a civil protector, holding a stun baton.

"Is this what the city life is like?" Aang asked.

"You've never been to the city before?" Azula asked.

"Not on foot." Aang replied.

"The capital's a great place. You'll like it." Ursa said. Aang's eyes picked up on her eyebrows furrowing in response.

"I'll take your word for it." Aang replied.

As they headed to their house, Aang saw plenty of high rise buildings, and many apartment complexes. Propaganda posters were seen, and speeches were also heard.

"Welcome to C-17. You have chosen, or been chosen, to relocate to the finest city in the country. Here, you'll find no shortage of goods. Everything you need is in plenty. You'll also have no need to worry about crime of any sorts. We have the finest civil protection in the land, led by your benevolent leaders. And so, whether if you're staying or passing by, welcome to C-17."

The broadcast played over and over. Aang saw more civil protection walk the streets. A few would run into the apartment buildings, rifles at the ready. Aang knew better than to question the civil protection.

After passing under a bridge, the sun brightly shined inside the car. Aang instinctively ducked and covered his eyes.

"Sensitive to light?" Ursa asked.

"If you've seen an atomic explosion, you wouldn't ask." Aang grunted.

Arriving at the house, they entered inside. Aang was in awe of the majesty of the inside.

"This is amazing." He said.

"It is. Compared to where the majority of the populace live in." Ursa replied.

"I take that's a bad thing." Aang said.

"Could be worse. We all could be dead. We're fortunate to survive the war. And more fortunate we have augments to protect us. I'd say we're better than those fools who refuse to be thankful for what they have." Azula said.

"Thankful for what?" Aang asked.

"For you. And the rest of the augments that are still alive. If they refuse to acknowledge that augments saved our lives, then they deserve to join those who've been killed by augments during the war." Azula said, sitting on a couch, crossing her legs.

"They have freedom of speech, just like me and you." Aang said.

"Really? Than why did you bomb and strafe those protesters? If they realized what life was like in the rest of the world, they'd be grateful for what they have here at C-17." Azula said.

"Azula, I really don't want to talk about that right now." Aang said.

"Don't be sorry. You're a soldier. Your duty is to the state." Azula said.

 _3 years ago…_

 _Aang sat in the cockpit of his Su-30 and received new orders._

' _Captain, there is a bogie coming right towards us. ID says commercial transport, but they refuse to answer our hails. Your orders are to destroy it.'_

 _Aang pushed the accelerator forward and approached the unknown target. It was a 707 airliner. He fired a burst of cannon fire across the cockpit and watched as the plane continued forward._

' _Captain, you are ordered to destroy the plane. Repeat, you are ordered to destroy the plane.'_

 _Aang sighed, and lined up behind the jet. He armed his missiles and pulled the trigger. 4 air to air missiles were fired from his jet, and impacted with the airliner. The left wing was blown completely off, and a large hole was also created in the jet._

' _My god.' Aang said, watching as the passengers fell to their deaths. 20,000 feet above the ground._

"Aang, you alright?" Ursa asked, shaking her husband awake.

"I'm fine." Aang said, rudely pushing her hand away.

"One matter at hand." Azula said, prompting both to look at her.

"Who are you going to fuck first?" Azula asked.

 _Oh my god. I'm reliving memories of when I committed war crimes, and this is what Azula asks?!_

"How about both." Aang sarcastically said.

Azula only grinned, while Ursa was shaking her head back and forth.

"I don't think your mother wants a threesome." Aang said.

"If she didn't, why did she get married to you, along with me?" Azula asked.

"You're right on that." Ursa said.

"Threesome?" Aang asked, for clarification.

"Threesome. Come, mother." Azula said, dragging Ursa to the master bedroom, and Aang eagerly followed.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch 3

Ursa pushed Aang to the bed and cuffed his hands and feet to the bed posts. He briefly wondered what his wives would do to him.

Ursa lowers her head and licks his cock from base to tip. Aang sighed in relief and watched as Azula joined her mother. The two were kissing, their mouths and tongues caressing each other's with Aang's dick in the middle.

"Our husband is ready." Azula coyly says.

"I'll ride him first." Ursa says, pushing Azula aside.

Ursa shudders in pleasure as she is stretched inside. Aang thrusts upward and watches as Ursa slowly rides him, taking her time.

"Ursa, you and Azula are beautiful." Aang says, his eyes roaming across her body.

"If you're done ogling her…" Azula said, catching his attention. She slowly stripped her clothing, and let her legs spread apart into a straddle, both legs flush on the bed. Aang watched with lust as Azula touched herself, her hands caressing her breasts and slowly moved down her torso to her groin.

"Wow, Azula. You're very flexible." Aang said.

"I bet I'm more flexible than you are." Azula said.

"Probably. But I'm good in my own right." Aang said.

"I'd like to see that." Azula said.

Azula inserted two fingers inside and moved them back and forth. Ursa leaned forward and pulled Azula's leg so she straddled Aang. Azula then mounted Aang's face and smiled as he licked her pussy.

Azula rode Aang's face, rocking her hips back and forth. While he was licking her inside and out, Aang also thrusted his hips back and forth, in concert with Ursa. Ursa and Aang climaxed at the same time, and Azula climaxed as well.

"Wow, Aang. You know how to pleasure a woman. Did you have some experience during the war?" Ursa asked.

"Nope. Spent most of my time…" Aang started, then stayed quiet.

"It's in the past. Best we move to the future." Aang said.

"I agree." Ursa said.

"So, what's the deal with the police?" Aang asked.

"The civil protection. Everyone knows they're supposed to protect the state, not the people. And if you want to remain free, I suggest you shut your mouth." Azula said.

Aang stayed quiet and watched as Ursa stood up and pulled Aang up.

"There is something you should know about us. Me and Azula are into BDSM. So, don't be surprised if the three of us do some weird kinky shit." Ursa said.

"I understand. What kind of kinks are you talking about?" Aang asked.

Ursa smiled in result, giving Aang reason to pause.

"Glad you asked." She said.

Ursa and Azula left Aang tied to the bed, and came back wearing bright red strapons. Aang's jaw fell open upon the sight.

"You like?" Ursa asked, stroking her dildo.

"What are you planning?" Aang asked, interested.

"Something depraved." Azula said.

Aang was taken from his bed, towards another room. The room was painted in a dark red, and had many objects inside. Aang saw an A-frame, an X frame, and a leg stretcher, which moved the person's legs wide open.

Ursa took Aang to the X frame, and tied him up, leaving his arms and legs extended and his full body exposed. She approached Aang, and proceeded to rub her dildo on him, watching him get aroused.

Aang bucked his hips forward, but Azula held his hips solid via belt. She approached Aang from behind and gagged him, so he couldn't speak. She then inserted her dildo up Aang's rectum and moved her hips back and forth.

Aang grunted and groaned as the activity was painful at first. His eyes went wide open as she rubbed against his prostate.

"More." He said, though it was muffled.

Azula was more than happy to meet his request. She pounded Aang hard, and reached around him to jerk him off. Ursa squeezed her dildo against Aang's cock and watched as he cummed hard.

Aang spoke when the gag was removed.

"You know, I've had some friends who were interested in this stuff. I can see why." Aang said.

"Good to know. Would you prefer if we keep wearing the strapons, or not?" Azula asked.

"Keep them." Aang said.

Suddenly, the knock on the door was heard, catching their attention.

"Civil protection! Open up!"


	4. Chapter 4

Ch 4

Azula and Ursa quickly ditched the strapons and put their clothes on, along with Aang. They headed to the front door, only for Ursa to open a drawer and grab a revolver. She than loaded it and gave it to Aang.

"Just in case." She said.

Holding the gun behind him, he motioned for Azula to open the door. She opened the door, and there stood Sokka, Katara, and their friends.

"Jesus, peasant. You gave us all a goddamned heart attack." Azula said.

"Nice to see you, Azula." Katara sarcastically said.

"If you want to remain free, get your ass inside." Ursa coldly said.

Aang's friends were rushed inside. Azula closed the door, and quickly locked it. She exhaled a breath she wasn't aware she was holding. She turned to Aang's friends with anger in her eyes.

"Now, you mind telling us why claiming to be civil protection is a good idea?" Azula asked.

"Hell, do you know what the civil protection is?" Ursa asked.

"Oh, come on. It's just a harmless prank." Suki said.

"Harmless prank? I know very well what the civil protection can do. You do not want to cross them." Ursa said.

"Aang, what are you holding behind your back?" Katara asked.

With a steely eyed look, Aang produces the revolver shocking his friends.

"Woah, put it down." Katara said.

"Aang, it's just a prank." Zuko said.

"One the way here, I saw civil protection barge into people's houses. I even saw a person get thrown right off their own balcony, several stories up. So don't tell me it's just a prank." Aang said.

Ursa blinked and looked at her lover. The war had changed everyone, and augments were no exception, even with their training and enhancements.

"Okay. But can you just put it down?" Suki asked.

Aang instead holstered the pistol.

"So, what brings ya'll here?" Aang asked.

"To celebrate with you three." Katara said.

"If only you knew how the three of us were celebrating." Azula smirked.

"Azula." Ursa groaned.

"What?" Katara asked.

"Well, the three of us were in the middle of coitus. And it is very good." Azula said, in a sultry tone.

Aang and Ursa facepalmed at the same time.

"Now I wish command had shot me down." Aang muttered to himself.

"Wait. What?" Ursa asked, turning her head.

"During the war, I was supposed to shoot down an airliner that crossed into our airspace. I hesitated, and was compelled to pull the trigger when I realized the ground SAM sites had their missiles pointed at me." Aang said.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Ursa said.

"Don't worry about it. I'm still alive." Aang said, kissing his older wife.

Everyone settled down and started chatting. Aang, Katara, and Sokka chatted war stories back and forth. The conversation was cut short when Ursa asked Katara a question.

"So, Katara? Who are you going to marry?" Ursa asked.

"Excuse me?" Katara asked.

"You're an augment. And augments must be married with non-augments as soon as possible. One-on-one." Ursa said.

"Then how come you two got to be with Aang?" Sokka asked.

"Good question. Both of us have pull in the government, and we were able to pull some strings for this affair to work." Azula said.

"Well, I'd choose Zuko." Katara said.

"Good choice. My son's a good man." Ursa said.

"If he can keep his head straight, that is. He's a bit of a waffler." Azula said.

"Azula, he's your brother." Ursa said.

"Just saying. At least Aang kept his head straightforward." Azula said.

"Yeah. But I often found myself between a nuke and a SAM site. Not much of a choice." Aang said.

"Well, pain is the great motivator." Azula nonchalantly said.

"You're right on that." Aang said.

"I never figured you to be the jaded type, Aang." Katara said.

"Me neither." Aang said.

"Welcome to the real world, Katara." Azula replied.

"So, anything to eat?" Sokka asked.

"There's a buffet a dozen blocks from here." Azula said.

"Why don't we head there?" Sokka asked.

"Sure. But you're paying." Suki half-jokingly said.

"Don't worry. Me and Azula can pick up the tab." Ursa said.

At the buffet, they sat and chatted about random things. One thing that Aang and his friends quickly learned, was how few people were at the restaurant.

"I can't believe how few people are here. C-17 is a highly populous city." Katara said.

"Prices are high as fuck. Great way to control the population." Ursa said.

"Not surprised. With atomic bombs flying all over the place, we're lucky to have anything to eat at all." Sokka said.

"I think it's sweet that you three could work it out." Katara said.

"What do you mean?" Aang asked, as Ursa put her foot up his leg.

"I've recently heard that arranged marriages by the state don't end well." Katara said.

"That's why me and Azula choose Aang. Given the crapsack world we live in, might as well try and make something out of it. Guys, here's some advice. Pick someone to marry. Or the state will." Ursa said.


	5. Chapter 5

Ch 5

The phone rang, and Ursa picked it up.

"Ursa speaking."

"Ursa, this is Long Feng. I need to speak to Azula."

Ursa turned to Azula and shook her awake, handing her the phone.

"General Azula."

"General, the committee has approved the next-generation fighter program." Long Feng said.

"Project X-02. I know one pilot who's qualified to fly it." Azula said.

"Don't let your personal feelings get in the way of your job. Aang may not be up to the job." Long Feng said.

"He has the most experience out of any of the surviving augments. He's the right choice." Azula said.

Hanging up, the trio slept undisturbed until morning. Aang woke up, and felt his wives near him. He kissed both of them, and wasn't surprised when they sat on him, their strapons probing him.

"By the way Aang, I selected you for the new fighter program." Azula said.

"What fighter program?" Aang asked.

"It's a next-generation fighter. All I know, is that the plane is called X-02. Don't know much else." Azula said.

"Doesn't surprise me. I've hard that command will even shoot its own people to keep its record straight." Aang said.

"Just… just be careful out there. You know what the regime wants." Ursa said.

"I know. They want to show us augments as the super soldiers we are. And that our technology is beyond reproach." Aang sarcastically said.

"Sounds like you have experience with it." Azula said.

"Test pilots for the air-force and navy are un-augmented. Take a guess." Aang said.

"Simple. If the testing goes wrong, they can cover it up, and get rid of the pilot. We have plenty of normal people. We don't have plenty of augments." Azula said.

"Correct. God knows how many people died during the tests. I remember one." Aang said.

 _Flashback_

 _Two years ago…_

 _Aang walked towards his Su-27, using it as a chase plane for the prototype stealth fighter. It was called the Su-47. It had forwards swept wings, the first of its kind._

" _Captain, you ready for today?" the test pilot asked, approaching the augment._

 _Aang wearily eyed the young man, Kai, he remembered._

" _Hope and pray it all works out today. The higher ups are watching." Aang said, climbing into the cockpit._

 _The two planes were in the air. Aang watched as Kai performed simple maneuvers, testing the limits of the new fighter._

" _The maneuverability is amazing. The FSW really helps." Kai said._

" _What about speed?" Aang asked._

" _Lets see how fast it can go." Kai said, and opened the throttle._

 _Aang quickly accelerated to keep up. He pitched up and inverted his fighter. He kept his eyes on the odd wings of the fighter. There was no way the forward swept design could handle high speed._

" _Kai, I think you should slow down. We don't know what will happen." Aang warned._

 _Kai didn't respond, but instead pulled up on the stick. The sudden maneuver was disastrous._

 _Aang watched as the left wing broke off, like breaking a toothpick. The fighter fell towards the earth, and Kai ejected. Aang shook his head and returned to base._

…

" _You were briefed beforehand about the aircraft. You broke orders. You weren't supposed to conduct speed tests. Only maneuvering." General Sao said._

" _So what? It's a flawed plane." Kai said._

 _The general narrowed his eyes. Kai had just sealed his fate. Sao pulled out his CZ75 pistol and shot Kai right between the eyes._

"All records of Kai, the jet, and the tests were destroyed. Those who knew were either bribed, killed, or just disappeared." Aang said.

"I take it you were bribed." Ursa said.

"I was. They gave me a new fighter jet to fly. The F-19 stealth fighter. Fast, stealthy. Not so agile. Not sure the trade off was worth it. They couldn't kill me, because we were at war. We needed all the augments." Aang said.

"But what if you decided to speak out?" Ursa asked.

"My guess is that they would put Aang in more dangerous situations, hoping to kill him. And if that wouldn't work, have the civil protection keep a constant eye on him." Azula reasoned.

"It's just what the regime would do." Aang said.


End file.
